kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
ItBeARoomYo!
* 'Condemned by ex-regs': This room is to no longer be used by any person who likes life. It has been condemned due to a noob infestation, go into at own risk. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ The room's owner is vyn1415. ItBeARoomYo! (or IBARY for short) is a magical land of fairies and pixies narhwhals on Kongregate. Many users reside here in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the rare and majestic Amphibious Girrafe, a beuatiful and majestic animal that prey mainly on Whales and the occasional curious Kongregate member. Named by a cool guy named ItBeANickYo! back when he owned the room. 'The ex-regulars of the room' (Note: Not all of the people on the list are gone from kongregate, most just went to a different room) Joined in 2007 Tdogg: A god amongst men.Currently resides in Utopia now. Joined in 2008 Coyote99: Mighty leader against the noobs. Does not log on often, if so, resides in Utopia DimePiec3: Shes a hater *Warning* She is not nice... literally, to like anyone. Does not log on often, if so, resides in Utopia DiseasedcowA prophet, a thinker, a man. Does not log on anymore R.I.P ColorGuardie0810 Shes does color guard! Does not log on anymore R.I.P Prosniper324: He joined the imperial assasins the 13th and has been proudly serving since. Does not log on anymore R.I.P Joined in 2009 IamMEnotUme: His name is damian...he is an alchoholic...joking. Does not log in often, unknown chat of residence. Versda: Had an exchange with a tiger, the result being it is now a black house cat and he is now a beastly ginger. Logs on somewhat regulary, currently resides in Utopia/Barrens. Blshna65: He is a god damn Mexican, don't let him lie to you. Currently resides in Utopia Odin75: Insane guitar hero. Does not log on often,if so, resides in Gibson coolestlamekid: A pretty cool lame kid. Gone from Kong for good R.I.P Sgtcyclone: Squares, 'Nuff said. Does not log on anymore, lest tdogg makes his ass. Tone13: Not tone12, tone12 is blue, this tone is pink. Does not log on anymore R.I.P BBQCereal: In love with a whure.Does not log on often,if so, residence unknown. Los_DTenaces: Look, it was only once, that japanese girl was asking for it. Does not log on anymore R.I.P Lol9996: Founder of the Lolcoalition, they fight for your enslavement. Does not log on anymore R.I.P Dorkosaurusrexxx: Her name is yoli poli olie, and she is tdoggs <3. Logs on erraticly, if so, resides in Utopia IVIetro: He takes all the men in his metrostation. Logs on erraticly, unknown chat of residence Joined in 2010 Shadowkairi: Her name is tasty cakes, not 'Nuff said. Logs on errataticly, unknown chat of residence 'How the room is run' * Since there is no mod in Ibary ever anymore, the room is run by a supreme council consisting of 5 members, of which have the power to silence if a majority of them vote to. Unlike a mod however, they cannot ban or do anything besides silence. These five members have two supreme guards that cannot be silenced. Funny quotes and sayings "Capitalization and grammar are important, its the difference between Helping your Uncle Jack off a horse, and helping your uncle jack off a horse." "Versda: Actually tdogg i think i knew Shadowkairi. Tdogg: No, you didnt. Vers: Yes i did. Td: No you didnt, now if you say that you did again ill turn your ass into grass, and not the kind you can smoke. Vers: Im telling you, i knew her. Td: Well thats it, now your ass is grass, hope a cow doesnt chew on it. Vers: Actually my ass is about to pay a visit to the toilet" Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners